


[Podfic] Doors and Horror

by watery_melon_baller



Series: [Podfics] Maddie yeeted Danny into the Portal [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: And yeah she should be, Angst and Feels, Everyone spends most the story thinking Danny is dead, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jazz and Jack find out about the portal accident, Maddie is inconsolable, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, my tags:, original tags:, she threw Danny into the ghost zone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watery_melon_baller/pseuds/watery_melon_baller
Summary: A podfic of Doors and Horror by DP_Marvel94.For DannyMay Day 18 Horror and Day 19 DoorsSummary: Danny was right behind those doors! So why weren’t their parents trying to help him?!A sequel to “Mom Makes Everything Better”
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Jack Fenton & Maddie Fenton, Danny Fenton & Jazz Fenton, Jack Fenton & Jazz Fenton, Jazz Fenton & Maddie Fenton
Series: [Podfics] Maddie yeeted Danny into the Portal [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023052
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	[Podfic] Doors and Horror

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Doors and Horror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258964) by [DP_Marvel94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DP_Marvel94/pseuds/DP_Marvel94). 



> I spend many severals of hours on this. Turns out 40 minutes of raw audio takes a very long time to edit through. Still, I'm pretty happy with how this turned out and feel satisfied having successfully podficced the whole of this great short series.

Listen here:  
<https://soundcloud.com/aru-645959745/podfic-doors-and-horror>

**Author's Note:**

> With this done, time to find something else to podfic! Also work on my Among Us fanfiction, because writers block is Fun. Thanks for listening!
> 
> Intro and Outro music credit:  
> Music: https://www.purple-planet.com


End file.
